Untitled
by BonesAddiction369
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that she left while they were in the middle of a relationship 5 years ago or that when she left it was with their unborn baby but she just didn't know what to do... Clois
1. Chapter 1

hey people here's my story! sorry about the name i have no idea what to call this.

Chapter 1

Lois Lane sat at her window cell staring out into the dark blue sky thinking about anything and everything. Currently she was living in New York City. Working at a local paper. A couple days ago she got offered a job of a lifetime working at _The Daily Planet_which she has been dreaming of since she could remember. Lois wasn't so sure if she should take the job. Not that she didn't want it its just that she had told her cousin Chloe about it which probably meant that the Kent's knew. Not that she didn't like the Kent's its was just the one Kent she was worried about. Clark Kent. Maybe it was the fact that she left while they were in the middle of a relationship 5 years ago or that when she left it was with their unborn baby but she just didn't know what to do. A loud THUD from the living room brought her back to reality. She ran out of her bed room and into the living room to see a young boy about 5 years old looking very scared hugging a teddy bear next to a couch on it's back.

Tears started to silently fall from his eyes as he said "Mommy I didn't mean to. I swear. I was trying to get Scribbles." Lois rushed to her son and hugged him as she said.

"It's OK. Jason don't worry it's not your fault. I promise." All of a sudden a women rushed into the apartment with a large baseball bat looking but stopped short when she saw the scene before her.

"Aunt Lucy!" Jason yelled and jumped into her arms as she started to look around baseball bat still high in the air and Jason in her arms.

"Lucy what do you think your doing?" Lois asked her little sister.

Lucy looked at her sister and said "I heard something..." Her voice trialled off as she stared at the couch.

Lois looked at her son and said "Jason why don''t you go play in your room while Aunt Lucy and I talk Ok." Jason nodded and jumped out of his aunts arms an ran threw the kitchen and down a hall when they heard a door close Lois asked if Lucy would help with the couch. Once they put the couch back on it's legs they walked into to the kitchen and sat down.

"Lois can you make some tea." The younger girl asked.

"Yes i can."

"Will you?"

"Not likely."

Lucy sighed and got up to make the tea and said " You know Lo you really need to go to somehostest classes."

Lois rolled her eyes and said "Please Lucy your like family here."

"I am Family." She said with a glare.

"Exactly!" Lois yelled. Both sisters laughed. Once the tea was done Lucy pourd herself and her sister a cup and sat down at the table.

"So..."

"So...?" Lois mocked her younger sister.

"Lo..." Lucy whined "Are you going to take the job?"

"Yeah." She looked down and back up at her sister and repeated herself "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Wow. So what are you going to do about _him."_

"I don't know... What do you think."

"..."

"Lucy."

"..."

"Lucy!"

"What."

"What do you think."

"Lo you know what I think."

"I couldn't he'll hate me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I mean he's a very forgiving person."

Lois stared at the table and said "Yeah but how can he forgive me I mean I took his son away from him. This is all my fault I should have told him about Jason from the beginning."

"Well..."

"Lucy I need your help here what should I do. What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly I think you should tell him." Lois open her mouth to say something but Lucy interrupted her "Lois i know this is hard choice to make but think of Clark I mean he missed out on 5 years of his son life that he'll never get back and what about Jason he's always asking about his dad. Lois i know you think he doesn't need him because he has you but... Think of it this way when mom left did we _ever_ stop needing her?" Lois was know in tears crying silently.

"Gosh Luce I'm such a bad mom." Lucy grabbed both of Lois hands in her own and and told her sister.

"Lois you are not a bad mother. That little boy loves and adores you so much Lo." Lucy said wiping her Lois tears away.

"I know but what kind of mother deny her own son happiness because she scared someone will hate her." Lois said. "Look why don't we talk about something else.

"OK i have a date tonight."

"Really..." Lois said taking a drink as Lucy nodded." Is it Damon, Dan, Daniel, Danny, Dante, Dave, David, or Derek."

Lucy gave her sister a sly smirk and said "Actually it Ryan."

"Really I thought we were on the D's yeah well."

"He's the one."

"That's what you said about Erin, Jack, Jake, Kevin, Joe, and Nick (A.N. Kevin Joe Nick Lol.)

"Yeah well... it's different this time."

"That's what you said about Sam, Eric, Jadon-" Lucy cut her older sister off.

"OK I get it i say things a lot."

"Yup."

"Well i have to go get ready for my date tell Jason I said bye and give him a kiss from me."Lucy said walking towards the door.

"Later sis have fun with _Ryan._"

Lucy turn back and said "I will." And walked out of the apartment. Lois sighed and started to walk to Jason room. Once she got there she opened the door and said.

"Come on Jas time for bed. " Jason stood up and jumped on his bed next to his favorite stuffed teddy bear Scribbles.

Jason looked back up at his mother and asked "Mommy is aunt lucy still here."

"No she had to leave but she told me to tell you good-bye give you this." And she started kissing his face and tickling him.

"Mommy. Mommy stop." He said between laughs.

"What's the magic word..." She sing-song.

"Please?"

"And...?"

"Lois Lane is the most awesome-st mommy and reporter ever!"Jason said and giggled.

Lois sighed and retucked her son in bed then said "Well sweets its time for bed." She kissed his forehead.

"Mommy well you tell me a bed time story." Jason asked.

"Sure... hmm let me think." She settled her self next to her son in his bed. "There once was a young boy named Kal-El who lived on a far away planet..." She continued to tell the story until she saw that Jason was asleep. She got out of his grip on her and kissed his forehead again and said "I love you Jason." She walked over to the door and turned off the light and heard Jason mumble a light "Mommy love you more." She smiled and walked out of the room and into her's and fell asleep.

* * *

OK guys so what do you think does it suck? is it Good? Bad? REVIEW!! plz... i have no idea what to call this. idea are very welcome guys!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Lois Lane sat in a place she thought she'd never have to be in again. The Talon. She was currently waiting for _the_one person she really did hope she'd never have to see again. (A.N. Hehe you'll love it!) Sitting in the Talon drinking her coffee brought back memories one in particular...

_Flashback_

_Five__ Years Earlier_

_Lois was closing up in the Talon when the sound of a bell ringing made her look up and smile once she saw who it was. "Hey Smallville. What cha' doing here." She asked._

_"Hey Lois. And i thought that maybe we could talk." Clark said looking around nervously._

_"Talk?"_

_"Yeah talk were friends. Friends talk."_

_Lois stared at Clark for a while then pulled down two chairs from a table and sat down in one then gestured for Clark to sit in the other one and said. "OK Smallville lets talk." Clark walked to the chair and sat down and stared at his folded hands. After a couple minutes silence Lois finally had enough. "Smallville." Clark looked up. "Usually when someone says they wont to talk. They _talk._" Lois said._

_Clark smiled a little at Lois then looked back down and then up again with a serious face and said "Lois i don't know how to say this so... I'm just gonna come right out and say this," he paused for a couple of minute which annoyed Lois to know end._

_"So..." _

_"OK so I been having these feeling for a certain friend for a while and i don't know what to do about them. Do you understand?" Clark asked hoping she knew he was talking about her._

_Lois slowly nodded her head and said "No. No I don't."_

_Clark sighed and said "You Lois. I like you." _

_Lois eye's looked as if they were about to pop ou of her head and jumped up and said "Whoa there cowboy. Clark you can't -we-we can't-"_

_"Why not Lois." Lois shock her head hoping that the tear's she felt would fall and said nothing. "Lois why can't we be together." Still nothing. "Lois i think i lo-"_

_"No Clark don't say it. If you say it then... then..." Lois tear were silently falling down her face._

_"Then what Lois?" He asked looking deeply into her eye's._

_"You'll leave." She said sadly._

_Clark sighed and pulled her into his arms then said "Lois i can promise you that no matter what i will never leave you. Not ever."_

_Lois looked up at Clark and said "Clark you can't promise that. Every body leave me. First my mom then dad and Lucy." Lois place her head back into his chest and mumbled. "They all leave."_

_"Lois... I will never leave you. I promise." Clark cupped Lois chin to make her look at him and said "I Clark Kent love _you_ Lois Lane and i will _never_ leave you."_

_"You promise?" She asked._

_"I promise."_

_"You swear?"_

_"I swear."_

_"You pinky swear?"_

_Clark laughed and said "Yes Lois i pinky swear." _

_"Okay then. I guess i could give us a try."_

_Clark smiled at Lois and gave her a hug then pulled back and said "You won't regret this Lois. I promise."_

_Lois smiled up at Clark and said "You sure are promising a lot of thing's tonight."_

_"Yeah well..."_

_"So... are you gonna kiss me or what?" Lois asked with a sly smile and started to pouted when he started to laughed which made him laugh more but her lips tilted upward when she felt Clark's lips on hers. Lois closed her eye's and melted into the kiss. Clark pulled away to see Lois with a smile on her face and eye's still closed once she opened then she said "Okay if us being together means i get _that_ every once in a while then this is _definitely_ going to work out."_

_End of flashback_

Lois was pulled out of her thoughts when a voice called out her name. This voice came from the same person she was waiting for.

"Clark." she said suddenly breathless.

* * *

You guy's knew it was Clark didn't you? OK... so what y'all think? Review! Review! REVIEW!! PLEASE...!! oh and im still looking for name's for this story...


	3. Chapter 3

(sigh) Hi guys (sigh) I'm sorry i have updated in a while i just... i just not that into writing this any more i guess i still going to continue this tho and... yeah review!!

Chapter 3

Lois looked at Clark from across the table and could find a thing about him that looked different but she could help but feel that he was that something about him wasn't the same as before and never would be Clark voice snapped her out the her trance.

"What did you say Clark." She asked.

"Same old Lois not listening to anyone but herself." He said with a crooked smile to let her know he was joking. "I said the I've been good. i just got a job working at the daily planet so i guess well be seeing a lot more of each other. And I'm actually seeing someone."

Lois smile she was wear suddenly down casted a little and said "Oh really who?"

Clark smiled "Actually Lana. Again. After you left she came by to apologize for everything that went on between her and Lex and yeah we've been going out ever since." (A.N. Okay guys i just going to give you a fair warning i HATE Lana i don't know why but i do gosh and it the kind of hate with passion.)

"Oh that's great congratulation's." Lois said.

"Yeah it is. And sorry Lo I've been talking about myself since i got here."

"It's OK Clark i like hearing you speak."

Clark smiled that famous Kent smile and said "Well what was it that you wanted to tell me."

"Oh right. Uh... this is kind of hard to say so i guess I'll just show you." Clark gave her a confused look as she picked up her purse and pulled out a two pieces of paper one small and rectangular the other large and square than it. She handed him both of them. The small paper was what looked like a school picture of a 4 or 5 year old boy with brown hair with hazel green eyes. The other paper was identified as a birth certificate. The part that caught him off guard was

MOTHER: Lois Joanne Lane

FATHER: Clark Joseph Kent

"Wha-wh-what?" He said looking up and into her eyes.

"His name is Jason Joseph Kent." She waited a while and looked him into his eyes and said "Your son..."

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey guys i starting to like this story again at first my interest was lost now it's back i hope for good. And oh my gosh you guys while i was writing this a grass hopper jumped on my back and i bet you guys are wondering what a grasshopper was doing in my house well i don't know BUT i think it bit me and where it was on started inching!! Seriously it really did happen!! And I think that i mite just get SUPERPOWERS!! screams!! I'm so excited! Oh and I'm taking one of my bff's to Geauga Lake for her birthday so... it mite be a while until i up date cause... well i don't but still REVIEW PLEASE!! ill take u with me to Geauga Lake not me kidnapping you. REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry i haven't updated in ever i just been really depressed and well i failing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 2 many classes (i'll give you a hint it's more than 3 and less than 5 what u guys guess). Anywho i know i said i was gonna finish this story but... i just don't know anymore... Don't worry i not gonna lay my personal problems all out for you guys... So yeah i might not finish this im sorry to those of you who wanted me to but i just don't know soryy again...

Adios Amigos

BonesAddiction

P.S. I can't read spainish or speack it as good anymore so no reviewing in spainish please!!


End file.
